heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
What The--?! Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * fighting an octopus in the docks * in the bar * characters looking like Popeye the sailor man and Donald Duck* Adversaries: * * Unnamed criminals Other Characters: * Locations: * :* The :* Items: * The Pulverizer's weapons: :* :* :* :* :* :* * Attachments for the Pulverizer's weapons: :* :* :* Vehicles: * Pulverizer's | StoryTitle2 = The Armor That Made a Man Out of Mac | Writer2_1 = Marc Siry | Penciler2_1 = Marc Siry | Editor2_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis2 = Similar to Charles Atlas' advertisements, only the titular Mac instead buys an Iron Man-like armor. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Mac Supporting Characters: * Unnamed characters Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Ironed Man armor Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Bower Brats Meet Clunk and Dagnabbit | Writer3_1 = Terry Austin | Penciler3_1 = June Brigman | Inker3_1 = Terry Austin | Colourist3_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer3_1 = Jim Novak | Editor3_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis3 = The four Bower siblings obtain powers from an alien starship to fight invaders from outer space, but they instead decided to focus their effort in the abnormal disappearance of chocolate cookies. They start working together with other superheroes, chocolate-themed Clunk and Dagbnabbit. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * The aka Brower (sic) Brats :* :* :* :* * * * , aka A-week-ago-the-Tuesday-last, the Smarty-pants ship Supporting Characters: * * * * (Mention) * The (Mention) Adversaries: * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ** *** * Outer space Items: * The Cookie Crook's Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Yubewasted | Writer4_1 = Al Milgrom | Penciler4_1 = Al Milgrom | Editor4_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis4 = Another weird, fake advertisement based on a fictional martial art. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * I.C. Phlegm * Miko Jak-san * Hulk Hogan Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = When Titans Bunch! | Writer5_1 = Peter B. Gillis | Penciler5_1 = Jon Bogdanove | Inker5_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist5_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer5_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor5_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis5 = The X-Persons fight the Offengers in a colossal all-out battle that attracts other superheroes. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * :* / Magnehto / Magnutto / Magnougat / McNugget / Snookums :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * The :* :* :* :* :* :* :* , the --(something, was interrupted just while saying this) * :* :* :* :* the guy made outta orange rocks :* :* * :* The unconvincing (Tony Starch) :* :* :* , the tush of :* :* * :* :* :* :* * :* Heather Hudson's Guardian look-alike with Alfalfa's face :* Wanda Lankowksi's Sasquatch look-alike with Alfalfa's face :* Puck look-alike with Alfalfa's face :* Madison Jeffries' Box look-alike with Alfalfa's face * More: :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* The aka Brower (sic) Brats ::* ::* ::* ::* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Look-alikes of Machine Man, Northstar :* Look-alikes of Daffy Duck, Popeye the Sailor Man, the Three Stooges :* (Mention) :* At-tack (Mention) Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * * The (Mention) * Look-alike of the Awesome Android * The Other Characters: * The artist Locations: * * Items: * Sore's hammer (unnamed) * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Secret War III | Writer6_1 = Gwen Dibley | Penciler6_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker6_1 = John Severin | Colourist6_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer6_1 = Janice Chiang | Editor6_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis6 = From his base on the Moon, the Watchman decides to stage a third Secret War as a counter-feint for DC's mega-cross-overs. But the Watchman has a hard time hiring a villain for this goal. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * The * The Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Paste-Pot Pete (Mention only) * (Is he Galactapus?) * aka Magnooto and Magnutto * The Bathroom-monitor (Mention only) * as Dormammal (Mention only) * (Mention only) * (Mention only) * (Mention only) * Unnamed villains Other Characters: * Demeaning Cosmos aka Digressing Cosmos (mention only) * (mention only) * World Wrestling Federation (mention only) Locations: * * Flatveria (mention only) Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = The credits in the story Secret War III include "You: The Reader". That same story mentions that the "Digressing Cosmos", a clear reference to DC Comics, "is staging the Legendary Crisis of the Infinite Millenium," later called in the story "Infinite Legends of the Millenium Crisis." This is a reference to then-recent DC crossover events: ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' (1985), ''Legends'' (1986-1987) and ''Millennium'' (1988); notice that Secret War III was published in 1988. | Trivia = The advertisement of "Yubewasted" in page 17 is a parody of a similar advertisement of supposed self-defense technique Yubiwaza that was found in some Marvel issues (e.g. ''Uncanny X-Men'' #7, 1964). | Recommended = | Links = }}